Shining Revenge
by Black Wolves Dressed In White
Summary: At the wake of her long-time trainer, Allison, Z is left to care for Allison's son, Damion. When he finds out of his true mother's death, Damion promices to continue being Z's son, but takes revenge. Will he succeed?


_We were close to her, Even though we all came from different beginnings. I am Z, The shiny Zangoose who came to her from another trainer. I was cloned, and when I was sent to Allison, I was scared. But from the moment she put her hand to my cheek, I devoted my life to her. They say females catch a stronger bond than a male and a female, but that saying is wrong. When I met Dinja, A shiny Absol who was caught by Allison, He had not one bad thing to say about her. She had 2 full, cozy boxes that us shinys stayed in. But one night, that all changed…_

I opened my eyes to see another face illuminated by the screen of Allison's PC. He had a thick, frosty mustache with blood on his hands. I heard Allison's cries not far off. All of my friends where being taken out.

"P-please. Anything but them" Alison weakly whimpered.

"Shut it, bitch!" The man snarled.

I looked Allison in the eyes to see her mouth that she was so sorry with tears dripping. Finally, I was taken out. When my pokeball came out, I rocked it and fell into Allison's bloody palms. She let me out and I growled to the man. My blue claws gleamed in the light of the electronic device. With a quick movement, I had the bag. After rummaging through it, I found Leasure. I smiled and let her out to Allison.

"Leasure, Please! Keep our friend safe" I begged.

She nodded and laid next to Allison. I launched myself towards the intruder. He dared enter our forest, break into our mansion, and attack our master? NO! He suddenly threw a sharp object and I wasn't fast enough. It went through my arm and stuck into Allison's neck. I cried out and attacked. In my fit of rage, I tore the man's arm apart and he jumped out the window, to the outside. I howled and walked over to Allison. I pulled the object out and tried to stop the bleeding.

"Z…. There's something coming out of her" Leasure whispered in fear.

My eyes widened and I went to check it out.

"Z… Leasure…. That's my….. Baby" Alison said weakly.

I took the mass of skin into my furry arms and brought him to Allison. She smiled at him and sighed.

"Damion, you have come" She whispered.

I took all of the Pokémon out and put them out into the bag. I picked Allison up and took her outside with me. Leasure helped me let everyone out. I could feel it, Allison was dying. Damion was crying in her arms, reaching for the skies. Allison chuckled lightly before looking around.

"Look Damion. It's your family" Allison smiled.

She then lifted the young one up to me.

"Here is your new mother" She giggled.

I took the young one into my arms and stared at her. Allison pulled herself up and kissed Damion's cheek. Right there, she fell limp and slipped away. I sat there, dumbfounded, as I looked over my master. Poochy, Burner, Korosu, Dare, Darosu, Kore, Rawr, and Mandii all howled where they sat. Silver laid down and cried with Hayfire patting her back. Clawdia put a paw around Leasure, holding her close.

"My dear daughter, this was not your fault" Clawdia whispered.

Leasure cried out and her tail swished. Damion yawned and fed off of me. At first, I was surprised, but then I realized that that's what he had to do. He was hungry, he was going to eat. When he finished, I hugged him tight.

~7 years later~

"Mom, why don't I have white fur and blue claws like you?" Damion asked.

"Because your special, my dear son" I smiled.

Damion looked doubtful, but went along with it. I smiled at him and he ended up smiling back.

"I love you mom" Damion smiled.

I looked away from Damion and a tear slipped.

"Damion, it's about time I showed you something." I mumbled.

Damion looked curious, but fallowed me out to the garden. There was an empty area and I dusted off a rock. It read:

Here lies Allison

She was a wonderful

trainer who had to

leave her son behind

"This here is your real mother. I tried to save her, but a man murdered her" I mumbled, "He's still out there somewhere"

Damion looked at me with complete surprise. A tear slipped as he looked up at me.

"I was her best friend and partner who was put in charge of you" I mumbled.

"It doesn't matter, Mother. You will always be my mommy" Damion whispered.

I nodded and hugged him.

"That man has to die. Mother, can I be a Pokémon trainer?" Damion asked.

I looked at him and smiled.

"Of course" I told him, "Me and the rest of the family will fight beside you always"

Damion bowed and looked around.

"SALAMICE! COME HERE" I called.

She landed by me and tilted her head.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Damion wants to be a trainer. I'm going to let him control me to attack you, ok?" I asked.

"Of course, Z. I'd love to help" She smiled.

I nodded ad we made our way to the open field and Salamice took her spot. Damion smiled at me and hummed.

"Z, Use Shadow Claw" He called.

I nodded and attacked.

"That's what you do to get me to do things, just say the word." I smiled.

Damion smiled back and Salamice flew off. I took my 7 year old son into my arms and brought him inside.

~8 years later~

"Mother, Its time" Damion hummed.

His newly bleached white hair had part of it dyed blue. He had painted a blue mark on his face that looked like mine. He had blue contacts and his nails had been sharpened to a point and painted blue. He wore a pair of white bellbottom pants and a white jacket with blue sleeves and a blue M painted on it. He had a white bushy tail sowed on. He really did look like a human Zangoose. It made me proud to be his mother. He opened up a white bag with red Absol markings. We made quick work of returning everyone.

"Mother. Do you want to walk beside me" Asked Damion.

"I shall be at your side, my son" I smiled.

At that, we set off to find the killer.


End file.
